The Longest Week of My Life
by Ren the Phan Boy
Summary: Dan and Phil have an argument. Phil spends the week at his mums. How will the two cope being away from each other?
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Longest Week of My Life

Pairing: Dan Howell and Phil Lester

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Dan and Phil. They are their own person. This is purely fiction and any resemblance to real life actions is purely coincidental.

Chapter One:

Phil had been sat at the table editing a video for his YouTube channel for about two hours now and decided he needed to take a break and get a snack. He stood from the sofa leaning on the fireplace.

Unfortunately he didn't notice quiet how close he was to the Iron Lungs award that Dan had won and accidently knocked it with some force of the mantel and it fell to the ground. Phil stared down at the thing that was now in several pieces and then swore rather loudly which was rare for him.

At hearing the crash and Phil swearing Dan came running in thinking Phil had hurt himself.

"Phil are you ok, what happened?" he asked.

Phil was crouched on the floor and picking up the bits of the award when Dan came in. He looked up at Dan with apologetic eyes.

Dan then saw what he was holding and just got so mad at him.

"What the hell Phil! Do you know how much that meant to me!" he yelled. Dan didn't light shouting but he just got really mad about this.

Phil winced as Dan shouted at him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to I slipped when I stood up and knocked it." He said.

"Sorry doesn't bring it back Phil! They won't replace that!" he shouted more making Phil wince and move back slightly. It was scary he had never seen Dan like this before; he thought Dan was going to hit him.

A few tiers fell from Phil's eyes. He hated hearing anyone shout.

"Dan I..." he begun again but Dan interrupted him.

"Shut it Phil, just forget I'm going out!" he said and with that grabbed his jacket and slammed the door shut behind him leaving a stunned shaking Phil alone in their flat.

After a few minutes Phil got up and putting the award on the table he walked through the hall to go to his room. HE needed to call his parents. Yes it was midnight but he needed the right now.

On his way there he saw Dan's hoddy that had the horns on it. He always loved that hoddy. He picked it up and pulled it on. He breathed in his friends scent from the hoddy.

Despite the argument Phil was missing Dan and worried about what he was doing right now and where he was.

He grabbed his mobile and called his mum.

"Mum I'm sorry to call at such a time but I….can I come stay with you for a bit?" he asked shakily.

"Phil my darling what's wrong you sound so upset." She said.

"Me and Dan we had this big argument and he walked out the flat. I'm worried about what he's doing and I can't be alone in the flat right now." He said softly pulling the hood up over his head.

"Of course you can darling you head over right now I'll be waiting up for you." She said.

Phil thanked her and then packed a small bag of things to take with him and wrote a note to Dan for when he got in saying where he had gone.

He looked around the flat briefly with sad eyes and then left to get the subway to his mums.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Dan had been out walking the streets for an hour now and it was pissing it down with rain. He was not so angry anymore and felt awful for shouting at Phil knowing how much he hated it. He remembered the look of fear In Phil's eyes as he shouted at him.

Dan kicked an empty bear can along the road annoyed with him self for how he had acted. He had to get back and apologise to Phil fast.

When he got back he dumped his coat and ran up the stairs shouting Phil's name. He walked into the kitchen and saw the note on the counter. When he read it he felt like the world had crumbled. Phil had gone to stay with his parents? For how long? Had he really fucked up that badly?

Dan screwed up the paper and threw it across the room and leaned on the counter face in his hands unable to stop the tiers.

"YOU IDIOT!" he shouted to himself and kicked the counter which hurt but he didn't care he deserved it after he had shouted at Phil.

He went to go change out of his wet clothes and was going to put his horned hoddy on when he saw it was missing. Had Phil grabbed it on his way out? They often wore each other's clothes so maybe the fact he had the hoddy Dan still had some hope of reconciling.

He sat on his bed and grabbed his phone to call Phil he needed to talk to him.

He waited for about five rings before Phil finally picked up. He sounded like he had been crying. Dan winced knowing how sensitive Phil was.

"Phil I'm sorry for shouting at you. You didn't mean to break it I know." He said softly.

There was a little silence before Phil answered.

"Dan…you really scared me. I thought you were going to hit me, ive never seen you like that before. What got into you?" he asked softly. He could hear Phi's mom moving around in the background, probably making Phil some tea knowing Phil liked his tea.

"I know and I have no idea why I acted that way. I'm so sorry; I really need to sort some things out in my brain. I know ive got some issues, its why I'm always up at night pacing. But that's not an excuse to shout at you the way I did. Please come home I'm really sorry." He begged.

Phil bit his lip "I…I accept the apology and we can talk about the other stuff but I think it's best I stay here for a little bit, give each other some space. It will give you time to figure some things out." He said. He sounded so broken and tired.

Dan swallowed and sighed "OK I understand." He said softly an heard Phil hang up.

He put the phone down and sighed curling up on the bed he lay there crying silently.

When he was feeling so low Phil was normally here to hg him make him laugh but now he had driven him away.

That night Dan didn't do anything but lay there and stair at the ceiling. He eventually got up at around 9am early for him and got a glass of water then went and sat on Phil's bed.

He noticed Phil's laptop on the bed and sighed. He really must have been upset to have left that here.

He ran his hand over the top of the Mac smiling at the stockers that littered the thing. Phil loved to cover anything including Dan with stickers.

Dan realized that he had in the last year been a bit of a dick, being so wrapped up in himself that he hadn't stopped to think if Phil was doing ok or if his actions were affecting anyone else.

Yes he was going through an exterstentual crisis but that didn't mean he had the right to treat Phil the ay he did.

He sighed and logged onto YouTube on Phil's laptop and bout up a song he hadn't listened to in a while but it felt like it had to be played right now. The song was "My Skin" by Natalie Merchant. It was a very heat wrenching song and Dan could think of no one else right now that the song suited other then Phil. He was the light in the darkness.

Whenever Dan had gotten so low he couldn't do anything for him self there Phil was dropping everything he was doing for Dan. He even lost another friend once because of this but he said that if that friend couldn't see Dan had needed him then he wasn't a real friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Phil sighed and sat back on the sofa as he hung up the phone. He could hear it in Dan's voice that he was sorry but he had still really scared him so he felt like it was a good thing for him to stay with his parents for a bit.

He took the mug of tea from his mum thanking her and just sat there in silence for a moment before he looked to his mum who was patently waiting for him to tell her what had happened between them.

Slowly he told her the incident and she agreed that he could stay for a few days to let each of them have some breathing space.

"I was on the phone to him just now as he called, I'm just glad he's safely home and hasn't been drinking. He can't handle himself when's he's been drinking and I couldn't face that guilt." He said.

Phil had always been the one to look after Dan if they went out drinking with friends. Dan was a lightweight and got depressed easily intimidated by others and got into fights if left to his own devices.

The next day Phil woke feeling a little disorientated as to where he was. He was so used to waking in his own bed and hearing Dan snoring in the next room.

He then remembered what had happened and sighed running a hand through his hair.

He got up and went to take a shower before changing into something and again pulling Dan's horned hoddy over himself before walking downstairs for breakfast. He felt a little awkward as he sat there with his dad having his mother make him breakfast when he was so used to doing it himself for both him and Dan. He gave a small smile, Dan was not a morning person and Phil always made him coffee in the morning to wake him up with a bowel of Lucky Charms. He wondered how Dan would cope alone.

After breakfast and insisting his mom let him put the stuff in the dishwasher for her he decided to got up into the loft and take a look through his old stuff he still had up there. He spent a good few hours up there just rifling through and playing with things. It was rather nice to not be interrupted by his laptop or phone. He had left the laptop at the flat and his phone downstairs.

He found his old gameboy colour with donkey con in it and decided to take that back with him, as he knew Dan had wanted to buy one and maybe it would help them make up. Even though it was really Dan's fault Phil still felt the need to be the one to do the making up as well.

He came down at lunch and his mum had gone out and bout Phil's favourite food to make him feel better.

"Mum you didn't have to do that your spoiling me." He said with a smile.

"You're my son I'm men tot besides you need spoiling right now." She aid and got to work making the meal.

After dinner Phil took his parents dog out for walk. It had been the family dog when he had lived at home but now it was just his parents.

He enjoyed the long walk. He took the dog to the park and let him run around of the leash while he sat on bench thinking about some things.

He thought about the journey over here. He had caught the bus and someone had recognised him or thought they had. They thought he was Dan seen as he was wearing Dan's very distinctive hoddy. When they came over they asked what was wrong as he was not with Dan and seemed bummed out.

Phil was a little annoyed at them as had been clear that he didn't want to be disturbed by the way the hood was up and he was bunched up in the back corner of the bus.

Phil wanted to text Dan to check up on him and make sure he had eaten and such but he stopped him self as he knew that Dan had to learn to cope alone and they needed the space.

After an hour he called the dog back and went to pick a few things up from the newsagents such as snacks and a drink before he headed back. He sat down on his bed and had his thins out before him realizing that he had bout everything Dan would. He gave a little smile at this. They really had become one person.

Phil opened the maltesers and popped one in his mouth before he sat against the bed bored. Phil realized that he really cared a lot more about Dan then a friend would.

This made I'm question himself as well. Phil knew he was bisexual, both had said so openly but Phil was starting to think he might be gay. He never looked once at a girl and the only guy he found attractive was Dan/. He had been single for four years now and so had Dan.

"oh man Phil why didn't you realize this sooner you idiot." He said to himself. He relied now why he had always been so close to Dan. It was best friends well it was but it was also the fact that he had fallen in love with him.

He realized that whenever they were around others he often stood closer or took hold of Dan in a protective way. He didn't want anyone taking Dan away from him.

Phil sighed nad ate some more maltesers then decided to take a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Two days had now passed since Phil and Dan had last spoken. Dan didn't know what to do with him self. He was not used to being alone for so long. He kept expecting hear Phil's infectious laugh and when he woke up in the morning it was really hard for him to get up and make his own coffee.

Dan had been sleeping in Phil's bed the whole time and was getting rather used to it. IT was so comfy and warm. He loved it, he loved the smell and the softness of the mattress. Thing was sleeping in this bed made him miss Phil all the more.

He sighed as he turned over for up tenth time. He was unable to sleep because he missed Phil so much. He hoped that he would come home soon. Phil gave no indication as to how long he would be away and this worried Dan all the more.

Dan decided to do something special for Phil as a small start to show his apology.

He rang p this company who did singagrams and asked them if they could send some dressed as a lion to Phil's parent's address and have him deliver a parcel with a message of apology. He decided to make a pizza made of candy and have that delivered.

Dan worked hard to get the pizza done just right how he knew Phil liked it. He then made sure the person delivering knew who to give it to and sent them on their way.

Back at Phil's parents Phil who was currently helping his mum do some cleaning on his instance had no idea what awaited him outside the front door.

His mother answered and grinned at the sight knowing who this must be the work of. She called Phil to the door and then stood back to watch.

Phil was shocked at what he saw and then eyes went wide as the man dressed as a lion holding a candy pizza started to sing.

"Oh my brave dear Phillip, once my life was a train wreck. But then you bounced on in like a beacon in the storm. You showed how life could be if I just let you stay. You never let go, never let go. I couldn't imagine life without my brave lion." Then the last part was just spoken "Phil please accept this small token of apology and come home soon. The flat is so empty without you."

The man then handed him the candy pizza and gave a roar and left Phil standing at the door still in a bit of shock at what had just happened.

Phil looked down at the candy pizza and smiled gently before tiers started to fall. Also written on the pizza, which Dan had clearly taken great care and made, all himself was "Phil I really care about you a lot. Please come home. There's so much to say."

"Oh Dan you big softie." He whispered. He turned to see his mum smiling at him and smiled back biting his lip.

"I think he's trying to tell you something." She said with a small laugh.

Phil laughed and they went into the kitchen putting the candy pizza down Phil took a bit of it and ate it.

He sat down and pulled has phone out texting Dan "I got the singing lion. He was so cool and that was a really sweet thing to do you ball of fluff. Don't worry I'll be back soon ok I'm not going away forever. Thank you for putting so much effort in." and then sent the text.

Back at the flat Dan had been sitting on the sofa when he heard his phone vibrate. He read the text message and gave a small smile. He was glad Phil liked it and was greatly reassured that Phil would be coming back and soon he hoped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

It was now around 8pm and Phil was sat watching TV with his dad while his mum made them dinner. They were having a late dinner seen as his father had gotten home late from work.

"Dad I think I might go back to the flat tomorrow. A week's long enough I think. After what Dan did with that singing lion thing and the messages I can tell he really is sorry. Plus I have some things I want to say to him." Phil said.

His dad nodded "Yes I was wondering when you would decide to do that, I can tell something other then the argument was bothering you. You want to tell me what it is?" he asked.

Phil bit his lip and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Well I never told you and mum before because I didn't know how you well you cope with it but I'm bisexual. I like guys more though and am starting to think im gay because well I never look at a girl in that way." He said. There was more obviously but he wanted to get this part over with first.

His dad was silent for a moment "Phil you are so stupid you never had to worry about that at all. Your mum and me have always known you weren't strait. We were wondering when you were going to come out and say it. To be honest we started to worry you'd be in the closet your whole life." He said.

Just then his mum came in 'Yes Phil we were and you don't have to worry about such a thing we want our boy to be happy." She said giving him a hug.

Phil smiled and hugged her back. "There is one more thing." He said.

His mum sat down with him and his father "What is it sweetie?" she asked. She already knew what was coming but Phil had to say himself.

"Well this week I realized something, that care I have for Dan Its not friendship…..well it is but its more as well. I…..ive fallen in love with him." He said.

Phil's mum smiled and patted his knee "Well I'm glad you finally realized it we knew from the start you two had something special." She said.

Phil grinned and hugged her again. He then got up and helped her with dinner before they all sat down to eat.

Before he went to bed that night Phil made sure he had everything packed, including the Gameboy Colour and giant maltesers pack for Dan and grinned at the thought of going home. He was looking forward to it.

This was what they had needed to realize they cared so much about each other.

The next morning Phil was in good spirits as he waved goodbye to his parents and went to get the tube back to the flat.

He walked up the road and stopped outside the flat looking up with a smile. He knew that Dan would be in there waiting for him.

Walking up the steps he walked into the flat and up the stairs. He snuck through the house to find him finding Dan asleep on his bad and rolled his eyes.

Dan's slim frame wrapped in Phil's bright duvet covers was a sight to see and wearing his hoddy as well. Though Phil could talk he was wearing Dan's horned one.

He put the bag down and walked over sitting on the bed next to Dan and gave him a small nudge.

Dan groaned a little typical Dan hating to be woken up.

However when he saw who it was he was soon wide awake and pulled Phil into a crushing hug and cried into his shoulder.

"Oh Phil I'm so glad your back! I'm so so s so sorry for how I acted. Ive done a lot of thinking and I promise not be such a jerk now." He said softly tiers falling.

Phil gave a caring smile and wiped the tiers away holding Dan in his lap.

"Its ok now Dan I'm back I'm back for good." He said softly.

"But Dan there is something I wanted to tell you and I hope you accept it." He said.

Dan frowned and nodded.

Phil sat back a little and bit his lip looking down.

"Phil?" Dan asked confused now.

"Well see…while I was away I realized something. I can't go a day without you Dan. You're the most important person in the world to me and well I realized that I love you." He said. He was so scared now that Dan wouldn't feel the same.

Dan stared at him for a minute before he hugged him tightly "Finally! I never thought I'd hear those words." He said and kissed Phil deeply who was a little taken aback but gladly kissed him back.

"Phil I love you two. I have done since we met. It's why I rely on you so much. The first time we met you stole my heart and I can't live with out you." He said.

Phil smiled and kissed Dan again lovingly and slowly this time. They both lay down on the bed and just lay there kissing and cuddling enjoying their new found intimacy.


End file.
